What Am I?
by asorate
Summary: One Shot- In the midst of building the giant drill, Peridot goes to talk to Steven about a curiosity she has concerning him and the other gems. What will this conversation reveal?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe nor any of its characters or likeness. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Please forgive my choppy writing.**

Author's Notes: So I had this story idea back around Log Date 7-15-2. I've just now gotten around to finishing it, and I am hoping you guys like it. As always you can leave a review or PM me with any comments, questions, or concerns

It was a nice sunny day. Pearl and Garnet were cleaning up the wooden debris of the barn that Peridot had blown apart with her robot suit. It was slightly frustrating to focus on this instead of finishing the drill, but they knew Pearl was on top of it, so they didn't worry much. Peridot on the other hand was slightly distracted. Several thoughts and emotions were swimming in her head, none of which she could make sense of. She wanted to understand what was going on with her, and how she ended up in this group which once called enemies. That was when she spotted Steven sitting on the back bed of the old pickup truck staring up at the sky. Peridot realized that he would be the best way to make sense of everything, after all he has been more than willing to educate her on the inner workings of the Earth so far. Slowly the little green gem approached the truck. "Err, Steven?"

The young boy broke out of his day dream and looked down. "Yea Peridot?"

"Can I ask a question?" She tried to appear like she wasn't nervous, but she always felt foolish when she had to inquire about something.

However, Steven did not notice Peridot's uneasiness, or at least he acted like he didn't, and he responded "Sure go ahead." He then offered a seat next to him on the bed of the truck

Peridot climbed up next to him as quickly and easily as she could before taking a small breathe and asking "How does this group partnership work? Between you and the other Gems I mean."

Steven looked back at her as though he was contemplating how to answer. "Well I don't really see it as a partnership, and I don't think they really do either. We've always kind of operated more as a family than anything else."

"Family" Peridot replied puzzled. "That would imply that you all are of the same gem, but you obviously are all made of different cuts and sizes.

This made Steven chuckle a little. "You don't have to be related to be a family, it's all about how much you care about someone and what role you feel they take in your life. For example Pearl looks after me like a mother would, making sure I don't get in trouble or do things that aren't good for me. While on the other end of the spectrum Amethyst acts more of like a fun aunt who always wants to do something crazy, even if it isn't very safe."

Peridot placed a finger to her chin. "Intriguing and what about Garnet?"

Steven was about to reply before he paused and placed a finger to his chin as well. "Guess she's also kind of like a mom, but unlike Pearl she's more laid back. She keeps me safe, but she also knows when to have fun."

Peridot was beginning to understand what Steven was talking about, but then another thought came to her mind. "Do you see me as anything? Considering I'm, as you've previously pointed out, a Crystal Gem now, do I fall under a certain familial label?"

Steven appeared to be slightly surprised by this question, and he sort of looked up at the sky. "Oh, I haven't really thought about that."

A cold chill crawled up Peridot's spine as her shoulders dropped. "Oh, I understand." She then stared down at her feet which were hanging off the end of the truck.

Seeing her discouragement, Steven began to wave his hands in front of her defensively. "No it's not like that, it's just that I've spent years with the gems and only a few months with you."

Despite his best efforts, Steven didn't seem to to be cheering Peridot up. "That is perfectly fine. It's completely understandable that I don't have enough experience to garner a rank."

"That's not it either" Steven whined. He was desperate to stop this emotional train in it's tracks. "Listen Peridot I may not know what you are yet, but I do know that you are apart of the family."

Suddenly Peridot's eyes widened, and she looked back up at him. "I am?"

"Of course" Steven exclaimed. "You proved that when you didn't say anything to Yellow Diamond about us."

Immediately Peridot's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of Yellow Diamond. "Please don't remind me of that."

"The point is you showed that you cared about the Earth, and all its living creatures. Something we strive to protect everyday." There was bright gleam of passion in Steven's eye. "When you stood up to Yellow Diamond, you let yourself into the inner circle."

"But I didn't do it for the Earth." Peridot snapped. "I did it for..." She stopped herself mid sentence, because she knew where she was headed. But in all honesty she didn't care anymore, so she continued "You. This planet seemed so precious and important to you, that I couldn't let it get destroyed. Of course I found small pleasures in being stuck here, but if it wasn't for you I would have thrown it all away."

Steven was taken aback, he had no idea Peridot felt this way. "Why would you do something like that for me?"

"You never yelled at me." Peridot's head dropped slightly. "You never intentionally meant any harm to me, until I betrayed you by taking the communicator." Steven looked down also and noticed that her fists were tightened. "I saw the look in your eye when I was caught red handed. Up until then you had looked at me with kindness and understanding, like a friend. But seeing your disappointment ripped a hole in me. If it wasn't for you I'd still be trapped in that bubble. You gave me a second chance, and I threw it in your face." With a loud clang Peridot slammed her fist into the hard metal of the truck. She lifted the know pained hand back up to her chest, and a small stream of liquid made it's way down her face. "I don't deserve a position in your family. I'm just a backstabbing...clod."

Steven placed a hand into her shoulder. "I think I know what you are now." Hearing this Peridot looked back up at him, and attempted wipe her tears away. "You and I are like siblings."

"What are siblings" She asked with a slight choke to her voice.

"They're like really close best friends, except more" Steven explained.

Peridot continued stare at him puzzled. "You think I'm one of these siblings?"

Steven gave a subtle shrug and responded "Well yea, what else could you be? Our Cat?"

This only confused Peridot more. "What's a cat?"

Suddenly Steven's eyes became very sunken, and he stared off into the distance. "Something I really don't have great memories with."

At that point Peridot placed a hand on top of his. "Thank you Steven."

"For what" Steven asked uncertain of what he did.

"For believing in me." She then scooted closer to him, and laid her head against his shoulder. "And just being you."


End file.
